Reasons To Smile
by Crash Solar x
Summary: She had a quick temper, an imaginative mind and cynical retorts to every comment. He was calm, wise and always thought things through. She was the kind to board a train before even knowing the destination. He was the type to take two steps forward, and one step back. She was fearless, loud and creative. She took him on adventures. And he gave her a reason to smile. (Beatles fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Isn't Long Enough**  
**Book One:  
Reasons To Smile**

_**Reason#1: When a stranger becomes a friend**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **

* * *

**January 1963; London**

The four Beatles sat in their hotel room. It was early evening and they had just come back from playing an afternoon show. Usually their manager, Brian Epstein, would join them but today, he had gone to Heathrow Airport to collect a family member of his that was visiting. After a hearty dinner, the four lads sat together in the living room portion of the suite around the coffee table. Each of them held playing cards. A wad of cash was placed in the middle of the table and playing cards were thrown messily around it. John Lennon smirked at the four boys who sat in front of him, he shuffled the cards in his hands. Paul McCartney bit his lip, as he glanced from his cards to the pile of 5 pound notes that sat on the table. George Harrison gave John an uneasy look as he studied his own cards glumly, knowing full well he would lose. Ringo Starr grinned at John as he took a long drag from his cigarette, he was the best out of all of them at card games, and was bound to win.

"Five aces" John revealed as he laid out his cards at the coffee table.

George, Paul and Ringo groaned and slapped their cards onto the table in anger. They took crumbled pound bills out of their pockets and threw them at John, who laughed manically, as he grabbed all the cash that was on the table.

"You've probably had an ace hidden in your sleeve" Ringo grumbled as John began counting his money greedily.

Brian Epstein came into the room and greeted them while hung his coat behind the door. A young girl stepped behind him and went to sit in a chair that was in the corner of the room. Eight eyes stared at her silently but she refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"Boys I'd like to you meet my daughter" Brian told them, motioning towards the quiet girl who sat in the chair examining her hands.

John looked over in interest and smirked, "Eppy, you mean you finally found someone crazy enough to marry ye"

"You know very well that I'm divorced Lennon" Brian muttered bitterly rolling his eyes as he handed them bundles of fan letters to reply to.

"I'm Paul McCartney" Paul announced pleasantly as he walked towards her, holding out his hand for her to shake.

The girl didn't say anything, nor did she even look up, which made Paul retreat his hand back uncomfortably. Paul cocked his eyebrow up at her. What an odd girl. She was odd-looking too. Her dark brown hair was wavy and long. She also wore a black dress, black flat shoes were on her feet and a black beret sat on her head at an angle.

As if someone had died.

"John Lennon" John told her as he leaped over the couch towards her chair. He grabbed her hands and held them at his chest, "You are a fine-looking bird. What's your name dolly?"

"It's none of your concern" she snapped and pulled her hands back sharply, turning to glare at him. Her angry dark brown eyes piercing his light brown ones.

George and Ringo raised their eyebrows at her temper but didn't muster up the courage to say anything. They went back to reading the letters but kept their ears on the conversation.

"I don't understand why you've got such a gob on" Brian told her as he picked up the day's newspaper, "You've been in a right mood ever since I picked you up from the airport"

"That's only because you shipped me across the pond without my consent" the girl told him her voice full of anger, "Now I'm being made to mind these four over grown children in this daft country"

"You were born and bred in this 'daft' country" Brian retorted folding his arms crossly.

"Wasn't my choice now was it?" The girl asked sharply.

"Aye girlie" John told her and sat on the chair's arm, "You don't have to mind us. We can behave. We've had lessons"

The girl rolled her eyes and picked at her chipping nail varnish, pointedly ignoring John, much to his dismay.

"You're all dressed in black" Ringo remarked carefully from across the room, "Are you alright?"

"Has someone passed away?" George asked softly as he looked over at her, his dark eyes wide with concern.

"Yes" the girl nodded making Brian turn towards her. She looked George dead in the eyes as she stated emotionless, "My soul"

The three Beatles frowned at the cynical rely but John laughed loudly in amusement before saying, "What a morbid bird you are"

The girl looked up at him and studied his face. He was the Lennon her father had warned her about in the car ride to the hotel. With his slanted eyes and devilish grin. She knew he was trouble, just from one look.

"Tell me" John stated wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Are you really related to Bri? You're far too good-looking. I mean Brian's a swine"

"Oh Brian's not my real father" the girl replied nonchalantly as she shrugged out of his grip, "He found me on his doorstep, one cold winter morning. My real parents had left me there, you see, with a note that had my name on it"

"What is your name" Paul asked interestedly looking up at her from a fan letter.

"Lucinda Periwinkle" she told him and he nodded while giving her a charming smile.

"Nice to meet you Lucinda. I'm Ringo" Ringo told her waving a hand as he pointed to the quiet Beatle next to him, "This here is George"

Brian rolled his eyes at their gullibilty as he flickered through the newspaper, "Oh come off it. She's lying to you boys"

The girl—Lucinda—huffed and crossed her arms, she turned her face away from Brian and stared out of the open window.

"Her real names Cher Olivia Epstein. She _is_ my biological daughter. Her mother and I divorced two years earlier and she went to live with her mother in America" Brian told the awe-struck foursome, "Cher is going to be staying with us for a while. It was arranged so after she finished her schooling I would get custody of her for six months, maybe even longer"

"Lucinda is this true?" John asked her in mock surprise as he held his hand over his heart, "We're you lying to us all along"

"Every word Lennon" Brian told him shaking his head, "Never believe anything that comes out of her mouth. I'm afraid she's very much like you"

"Fellow troublemaker, eh?" John asked eyeing her critically.

"Don't get any ideas Lennon" Brian told him sharply, "Cher is not your new partner in crime"

John frowned and went back to the sofa to finish off his letters, leaving Brian to talk to his daughter. His very rude, very interesting daughter.

"How's your mother?" Brian asked Cher without looking up from his newspaper.

"Unbearable" came the bored reply.

"Your step-dad? Seth was it?"

"Steven. He's...around"

"D'ya like him?"

"Can't say"

"Cher I haven't seen you in a year. At least you could hold a proper conversation with me" Brian told her, upset at her lack of communication.

"Gee father dearest. Wonder why you haven't seen me?" Cher asked sarcastically and tapped her finger against her chin as if she was thinking hard, "Oh right. It's because you decided to help four over grown men make noise and then I had to be shipped to The States"

"You used to be such a nice girl" Brian muttered and turned his attention back to his newspaper.

"Yeah well, life came in the way" Cher told him matter-of-factly, "I almost moved on and now you've gone and dragged me back into your psychedelic land. I'm sick of it"

Cher stood up suddenly and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going now?" Brian asked her in a tired voice.

"To me room" she answered as she flung open the door, "Maybe I can try to sleep through the next couple of weeks"

Cher left the room with a bang and John smirked at Brian who looked distressed, "She's a lovely girl, ain't she Paulie?"

Paul muttered something unintelligible and Brian glared at the cap headed John Lennon.

* * *

**Sorry if there's any confusion. The girls real name is Cher, she was only pretending to be 'Lucinda'. And yes I know Brian is gay, but can we pretend he's straight for the sake of the story? Thank you. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come**. **Review for John Lennon's fisherman cap. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reasons To smile  
Reason#2: When you find out you have something in common with someone. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

The next morning the four lads got to sleep in— a rare treat as they usually spent their mornings at the recording studio, working on a new song or two. Today they woke up just before noon and dressed immediately. They had a late afternoon gig-a rehearsal for a tv show—and if they weren't ready in time, their road manager Mal Evans, would skin them alive. Fortunately there were dressed and accounted for in time and still had a little under an hour to spare before they would have to leave. Ringo and Paul decided to finish off their fan letters from yesterday while George sat down to tune his guitar. John sat next to him, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. He gave his band mates a cheeky smile.

"How about a game boys?" He asked them, shuffling the cards from his right hand to his left.

"I already lost fifteen pounds yesterday John" George refused quickly, "I'd rather not if you don't mind"

John put the cards back into his pocket and lit a cigarette, "I guess I'll go give Bri a visit then. Anyone want to come along?"

"Don't you mean give _Cher_ a visit?" Paul corrected knowingly as John grinned his devilish smile.

"She was interesting—you've got to admit that" John replied, thinking of yesterday. Brian's morbid daughter was very...peculiar. Nothing like her father.

"She was bonkers" Paul replied licking a stamp before smacking it onto an envelope, "What was all that Lucinda rubbish anyway?"

"She obviously doesn't get along with Brian" George answered him sensibly, "She probably made it up to drive him mad"

"Hey John, have you ever met _Mrs_ Epstein?" Ringo asked him suddenly, frowning, "I haven't"

John shook his head, "They divorced right before I met the crack. I've never seen his daughter before either"

"I think she's spoilt" Paul declared firmly shaking his head, "She was very rude to Eppy"

"But you don't know her" George told him wisely giving a small smile at Paul's rashness, "You really ought to give her a chance before you judge her"

"Lenny here can be a real tosser to Eppy 'swell" Ringo remarked as John smirked and popped his collar in satisfaction, "He's no less than her"

John stood up and gave a little tip of his leather cap, "We'll I'm going to pay the crack and his crack daughter a visit. Anyone's gonna join me?"

George stood up and grabbed his jacket, "I might as well. Got to show Eppy a new tune I've been working on"

"Geo do you really think she's your type?" Paul asked him looking alarmed at the very prospect of meeting yesterdays nut-case .

George let out a chuckle at Paul's worried expression, "I'm not going to propose to her Paul. I'm only just popping in to say hi"

John and George made their way to Brian's suite which was across the hallway. John knocked on the door three times, and then started kicking it with his feet when no one answered.

"Open this door before I kick it open myself" John called as he banged on the door dramatically, "I've got a gun and I'm bloody well not afraid to use it"

"John stop making that racket" Brian stated in an annoyed voice as he opened the door and beckoned them inside, "You'll get us all kicked out of the hotel"

"Eppy, where's yer prisoner?" John asked him, looking for the dark haired lass.

"In her room sulking no less" Brian replied and saw George behind John with his guitar, "oh hello George"

" 'Ello. Listen Brian, I've got a tune sorted for 'She Loves You'. Here, have a listen" George told him and began playing it for his manager who listened attentively.

John wandered off towards the kitchenette and found Cher's room near the living room. He guessed it was her's, since he could hear loud music being played from behind the doonr. John knocked twice before entering and found the dark-haired girl sitting sideways in an armed chair, her feet dangling from the side. She was reading a magazine and didn't even look up as he entered her room.

"Go away" she called, as she flipped a page lazily.

"Even me?" John asked as he sat on her bed and studied her room. It was a right mess which was weird since she had only arrived yesterday. Old records were messily scattered around the room, there was a small explosion of clothes in the corner. He gave a small smile, the room looked exactly like his-if not worse.

Cher looked up and raised an eyebrow, "You're the mad boy my dad told me about"

John gave her his trademark smile, "You're the weird prisoner Brian keeps locked up in the cellar"

"Could you help me escape?" She asked him earnestly and threw her magazine on the floor, "I'm being held hostage against my will"

John tipped his cap and gave her a charming look, "I always save a damsel in distress"

Cher laughed as she stood up and placed a record in her turntable. Soon rock and roll music filled the room. John nodded along to the beat before asking, "Who's that?"

"The Kinks" Cher replied handing him the album sleeve, "London band. Very good. Very Rock N Roll"

John studied the sleeve. It was a rock n roll album and on the cover were four English-looking boys. He made a mental note of the band's name before he carelessly tossed the sleeve to the side.

"Not bad" John told her and then looked curious, "What else are you into?"

"Elvis. Buddy Holly. Roy Orbison, that lot" she told him as she grabbed a jacket from the pile of clothes on the floor, "Ray Charles. Neil Diamond"

John nodded his approval. He noticed that she had slipped her shoes on and had grabbed a bag as well.

"You off somewhere?" He asked interestedly as he leaned against her bed post..

"Going around London with a few mates" she told him smirking, "Then to a Kinks gig later"

John gave her a look of mock sadness and pouted, "You mean you aren't coming to our rehearsal today?"

Cher laughed, "Yeah right. I don't want to be bombarded with a bunch of hormonal girls. No thanks"

The door opened and Brian entered the room, he looked unfazed by the mess but gave John and Cher a withering look, "What schemes have the two of you been planning now?"

Cher gave him a sweet smile, "We're planning a bit of a surprise for the rehearsal today, if you must know"

Brian glared at the two of them, "Lennon, Cher. If you two do anything remotely harmful I'll cripple ya both"

John gave Cher a confused glance but she winked at him, letting him know she was only joking. He nodded as he understood her plan; she was only winding Brian up. She wasn't even going to be at the rehearsal, as she had said so herself, she was only messing with him. John grinned at her sneaky ways, Brian was right about one thing, she _was_ very much like himself.

"I'm afraid that's child abuse" John told Brian, pretending to glare at him as he folding his arms.

"You ain't no child" Brian retorted without missing a beat, giving John a Look.

"Cher here is" George pipped up as he stepped behind Brian.

"Oh hello, George was it?" Cher asked and gave him a little wave. He gave her a small smile in return.

"These two are rascals. Not children" Brian grumbled, shaking his head, "Blood devils in disguise"

* * *

**Not the worlds most interesting chapter but an important one nonetheless. It shows the boys reaction to Cher as well as Cher&John's friendship. The Kinks are a great band from the 60's; check them. Cher's name is pronounced as "share" in case anyone was confused. **

Guest Review Reply**: THEDREAMER: I don't understand what you meant by "for something that considered mary-sue of Beatles fics". Do you mean that my story's Mary-Sue ish or that ATU fanfic's are mainly Mary Sue ish? Thanks for the review though :) x**

**Please review and tell me know what you thought of this chapter! Cheers x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reasons To Smile**

**Reason#3: Being able to tell your friends anything; knowing they will never judge you for it**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

The boys hadn't seen much of Cher after their first official meeting in their hotel suite. They were busy with trips to the recording studio, press conferences and television appearances. While Cher would usually go out with her mates during the afternoon when they actually weren't busy.

Then with the release of their new single 'Please Please Me' and it topping the charts Brian suggested a celebratory dinner. That's where they saw her next. Brian, George Martin and a handful, of other distinguished producers sat at a large table, talking and laughing loudly, ordering alcoholic beverage after alcoholic beverage.

So in the end when Cher snuck into the restraunt—late as usual— she had no choice but to sit with the 'over grown children' as she affectionately called them.

"Cher, love" John yelled as she tried to slip past them unnoticed, "Come sit next to us!"

Cher groaned inaudibly but forced a smile onto her face as she slid onto the seat next to him. John sat in the middle of Paul and Cher, facing George and Ringo. They had just finished their hearty meal and the table was filled with empty plates, bowls and scatter knives and forks.

"Where've ya been?" John asked giddily, her taking a large gulp of his beer, "The nights almost over!"

"I was out" Cher replied shortly, as she rested her chin on her open palm.

"You 'all right?" George greeted as he took a sip from his goblet of expensive looking wine, "Should we get you a whiskey? Red wine maybe?"

"No thanks" Cher told him, shaking her head, "I don't drink"

Paul laughed loudly and said, "Tough girl doesn't drink, does she? How typical"

Cher glared at him, her dark brown eyes piercing his light ones, "Liver cancer isn't very appealing, now is it?"

"Live a little" Paul advised her, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Anyway, we've barely seen you over the past few days" Ringo spoke up politely and gave her a bright smile, "Where've ya been?"

Cher shrugged and tapped her fingers on the table as she answered him, "With some mates. I've been checking out a few new bands actually"

John looked at her with interest as he remembered the conversation they had a few days back, "That Kinky one?"

Cher chuckled at his response and corrected him, "_Kinks_, John. They're called The Kinks"

"Kinky. Kinks. Same difference" he replied winking at her making her raise her eyebrows at him.

"Anyway I hear you got a number one" she changed the subject and gave a genuine smile, "Well done"

"Ta" George smiled and raised his goblet in the air, "I propose a toast"

"What'd ya want to toast?" Paul asked him, giving him a bewildered look, they weren't royalty or such, they still were average lads from Liverpool. And average lads from Liverpool don't declare toasts.

George simply shrugged while admitting, " 'Dunno. Thought it sounded distinguished-like"

Cher laughed at this and he grinned at her, flashing his vampire teeth happily.

"George Harrison Scouse of Distinction" John teased him and George made a face at him.

"Anyway Cher we're going on a tour, I expect you'll be coming alone" Ringo informed her and she shrugged.

"Suppose so" she replied taking a sip of her coke, "Probably will be made to"

Paul slammed his drink down into the table abruptly, causing his band mates to jump in surprise, "What'd we do to make you hate us so bad? Any other girl in the country would be ecstatic about going on tour with us!"

Cher looked over at him, her eyes dark as she opened her mouth to speak but George beat her to it, "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion Paul" he told him.

"I don't hate you Paul McCartney, nor do I hate your band mates" Cher answered flatly, her voice even and clear , "I'm treating you normally. I just don't suck up to you, don't see the fascination really."

"Or would you want to me to act like a groupie?" Cher asked him batting her eyelashes sweetly.

Paul considered and then smirked at her. Cher beamed at him and snatched his beer from his hand and nuzzled her face next to the glass. Rubbing her cheek against it.

"Hey" Paul called in an annoyed voice and reached for his drink, but Cher held it out of his reach.

Cher looked at him wide-eyed then gave a high-pitched scream causing everyone in the cafe to turn to look at them. She began breathing heavily and opened her mouth. She pointed at Paul and then placed her hand over her chest, gasping for breath.

"Oh gosh Paul McCartney, I love you _so_ much! Oh god, oh god" she exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, "Sign my bum. Better yet marry me! Oh lord"

She opened her mouth to scream again but John clamped his hand over it, grimacing. After a moment he took it off, Cher tilted her head and smiled at the four Liverpudlian's cutely.

"Alright sorry" Paul stated and then ordered, "Don't act like a groupie"

Cher winked at him, handing him his beer back, "Gotcha"

Ringo looked at her curiously, "Tell us Ms Epstein why do you hate your father?"

Cher looked at him with interest, "I don't hate anyone. Hate is a strong word"

"Prefer the term intense loath then?" George quipped and she laughed at his remark; Liverpudlian dry humor at it's finest.

"No I don't loath my own father—God you lot make me sound like a crack!" She exclaimed in amusement.

"Well you don't like your father very much then" Ringo pressed on, eager to know her thoughts on the matter.

"I like him, but I'm just not on good terms with him at the moment" she told him thoughtfully sipping at her coke.

"Why not?" John wanted to know.

"Pretty nosy lot you are" Cher raised an eyebrow at the four curious lads, "I'm just a little angry at him I guess"

"Why's that?" John didn't miss a beat.

"He ruined my life" Cher told them, matter of factly.

"Exaggeration's exaggeration's" John replied, with a flourish of his hand.

"Dad divorced mum and she went to live in America. Mum married this tosser. Dad began to manage a band and I was shipped across the pond since he wanted to travel along and get them a record deal" Cher began to explain as she moodily scowled at the drink in her hands

"I was forced to leave home and cut off all my ties with my friends for the sake of this band. After finally settling in the States, I was forced back to live with dad for a bit since he '_missed_' me"

Cher gave them a bitter smile, "He chose the band over me. Typical eh?"

Paul and Ringo looked uncomfortable and were silent as they took gulps of their drinks to avoid answering her. George however stared at her interestedly, studying her carefully, as if he was a scientist who had just discovered alien species.

"We're the band" John told her stupidly, gestured to his band mates , "The band your father started to manage"

"Well done Johnny. Would you like a gold star now?" Cher replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"All of that happened in less than two years" Cher added as an after thought and gave them bright smiles.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did your parents divorce?" George asked her in concern, looking at her over the rim of his goblet.

"Life happened and when push came to shove they decided they couldn't be arsed to remain married" Cher shrugged simply, "I decided to live with my dad as I had a life here and mum left"

"Then dad got sick of me and shipped me off" Cher muttered, clutching her can of coke, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

The silence was uncomfortable and then John spoke up, "Well my dad dumped me before I was born, so there!"

Cher raised her eyebrows and giggled at his typical obnoxious response. That was so John Lennon of him, trying to out-do everyone.

"I believe it's my duty to bug dad as much as I can during this trip" Cher told them cheerfully as the moment passed, "A bit of revenge isn't bad"

"I shall assist you" John told her firmly and they hi-fived each other.

"Don't forget about us" George pipped up, the corners of his lips lifted into a pleasant smile.

"Who can forget guitar god George Harrison?" Cher replied in mock surprise as she placed a hand over her chest, her eyes widening.

"I know. Me mind boggles at the very idea" George bantered back jokingly.

"Ahem—Ringo Starr—Ahem" Ringo coughed into his palm and then pointed to his throat, "Got an itch in me throat"

Cher laughed, "Want some cough drops?" she asked making Ringo's band mates laugh as Ringo's face fell.

"Aww I'm only teasing ya" she told him as he watched his face fall, "You're my favourite Beatle"

"Really?" Ringo asked looking hopeful, he leaned forward resting his chin on his open palms, his blue eyes dazzling. Ringo was rarely anyone's favourite Beatle, that title was usually given to John, Paul or George.

"Nope" Cher replied with a straight face as the smile on Ringo's face slipped. She couldn't help it and burst into giggles. Paul, George and John began laughing as well at Ringo's stunned expression and after a moment good-hearted Ringo joined them.

When they stopped they smiled at each other.

Paul adjusted his tie and turned to Cher, he pouted his lips and gave her a doe-eyed look, classic Paul-McCartney-woo-the-girls look "Who _is_ your favourite Beatle?"

"I'm not telling!"

* * *

**Hope this chapter cleared a few things up, such as; ****Q: why Cher was here. Q: Why she was being a nasty bugger in the first chapter. Q:Why she was hostile towards The Beatles.**

**Things are going to pick up now. Here is a bit of an over view for people who are still confused:-**

**Brian divorced her mum. Her mum moved to America and married this other man. Cher lived with Brian but had to move to America since Brian couldn't take care of her due to him managing The Beatles. That's why she was being nasty to them.**

* * *

**Please review, it makes me smile. Thank you to me two fantastic guest reviewers: 'Me' and 'TheDreamer'. They're always helpful and honestly, they really open my eyes to the little important things I accidentally miss out. Thanks guys :3 x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reasons To Smile.**

**Reason#4: Listening to rain drops hit the window.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The lads and Cher sat in a medium-sized dressing room. They had a few hours to kill before they had to appear on yet another television show. George was messing around with his beloved Rickenbacker, as usual. Paul was doodling in a notebook, John was watching the telly and Ringo was shuffling playing cards in his hands. Cher was next to John on the sofa, she was sitting upside down; her legs dangled off the headboard of the sofa, her back was on the seat and her head dangled off the seat making her hair fall on the floor in a pool of dark locks.

"How about a game of poker?" Ringo suggested, flicking the cards from one hand to another.

"We already played poker three times today" George reminded him for the tenth time.

"Strip poker?" Ringo pressed on, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cher snorted at this, "80% of the people in is room are blokes, anyway we already played poker today"

"We could go outside" Paul said hopefully, looking up from his doodles.

"Rainin' " John dismissed without even checking.

Cher huffed and pushed herself forwards, leaning her legs forward until they touched the ground. She flipped off the sofa perfectly.

"You lot are so boring" she declared crossing her arms, pouting at them.

"Like yer adventures" Ringo grumbled, "Been sitting on yer bum all day, and may I ask; doesn't the blood rush to yer head?"

"Let's play a little game" Cher told them, her eyes twinkling mischeavously.

"Keep talking' " Paul told her interestedly as he closed his notebook and started paying attention to the conversation.

"Hide and seek?" she shrugged and John snorted obnoxiously.

"Are ye still in primary school, love?" John asked, laughing heartily at her suggestion.

Cher rolled her eyes, "We could hide anywhere in the studio. Winning team gets extra dessert..."

"Extra dessert?" George echoed as he put his guitar away, "I'm in"

John turned the telly off and stood up, "We've got nothing better to do"

"Okay, how about teams of two?" Ringo suggested, "I'm the eldest, so I'll be alone"

"Yes granddad" John mocked and then turned to Paul, "So it's Paulie and me and the two youngsters together"

George rolled his eyes in an annoyed way, "You're only a year older than me Johnny"

"Year and a half" John corrected instantly much to George's irritation.

"Ringo, close your eyes and count to twenty" Paul instructed as he changed the subject to avoid a row between the two lads, "Then you can come find us"

Ringo obliged while John and Paul ran off. Cher motioned for George to follow her and the two of them slipped out of the dressing room silently.

"Let's go hide in the costume closet" George suggested and Cher followed him down the hall to a small closet. They opened the door and got in, shutting it tightly behind them.

Inside were racks full of costumes. Boxes of feathers, glitter, sequins, fluff and fabric. Stacks of clothes hangers and hats. Cher grabbed George's sleeve and pulled him towards one of the racks. They crawled on the floor and settled down behind the masses of clothing, sitting with the wall against their backs, their face towards the door which seemed far away.

"It's going to take them a while to find us" George commented, blinking in the darkness.

"That is _if_ they find us" Cher added gleefully, bringing his knees to her chest.

A few moments passed in silence as they waited for Ringo to find them. Cher yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I think I'm a bit too good at this game" George admitted as he chuckled, Cher grinned then the door flung open abruptly.

"Hullo?" Ringo asked as he popped his head in, looking around.

Cher stifled a giggle and George put his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"John?" Ringo asked again, "Paul?"

Cher and George shared amused looks as Ringo shut the door and went off.

"He is never going to find us, is he?" Cher asked and George rubbed his hands together in a scheme-ish way, grinning boyishly.

"Extra dessert, here I come" he declared in content.

* * *

"Oi Paul" John called and waved his hand around to catch Paul's attention, "C'mon"

John grabbed Paul's sleeve and pushed him behind a large clothes rack. John looked around before hiding inside it himself. Fortunately the clothes were large and the rack was filled with them so they were hidden well.

Ringo rounded the corner and they held their breaths and they saw him stand in front of the rack.

"Aye has anyone seen Paul or George?" Ringo asked one of the workers who was passing by. The worker shrugged in response and Ringo sighed. It had been fifteen minutes and he hadn't found any of them. He leaned against a wall and lit a cigarette.

"John" he called as he began walking away, "Cher? George! Paulie!"

Paul waited until Ringo had safely rounded the corner before getting out of the clothes rack. John followed suit and looked around, he pointed to a closet . Above it a plaque read, 'Costume Closet. Staff Only'. He and Paul cautiously looked around before tiptoeing into the closet. John hastily close the door shut before anyone could notice them go in. Paul blinked as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness of the room.

"Lets hide here" he suggested and stepped forward, only to have his foot caught on some fabric. He slipped and fell forward onto something surprisingly soft. Brown eyes stared at him and Paul's own hazel ones grew wide in fear. He opened his mouth to scream but a hand clamped over it.

"It's only us you git" George laughed as he drew his hand away. Paul stared at Cher and George, dumfounded. He sat next to George behind the clothes rack as the two were already doing. John himself crawled towards them and sat next to Cher.

"Did he catch ye yet?" John asked her.

"Nope" Cher replied, popping the 'p' as she grinned at him.

"Sorry but you lot have to get out of our hiding place" John declared stubbornly.

"Its _our_ hiding place" Cher retorted in a determined tone, "George and I were here first"

"And you'll get to leave first too" John remarked and then motioned with his hands, "Now shoo"

"We've been here for a good ten minutes" George told him and crossed his arms, "Either you leave or stay, but we're not moving"

John grumbled inaudibly while Paul crossed his legs and leaned against the wall. A few silent moments passed. John rested his head on Cher's shoulder, she stifled but didn't say anything. He grabbed a lock of her long brown hair and began to twirl it through his fingers. He twisted it, wound it around his fingers, used it as a fake moustache and messily plaited it.

"Knock if off" Cher winced as he began pulling at it tightly.

"I'm bored" came the reply.

"Lets play a game" George suggested and leaned his chin on his open palm, "...Would you rather?"

"Alright; I'll go first" Paul pipped up, "Would you rather eat twenty pieces of moldy cheese or lick a dirt toilet"

"The cheese, definitely" George wrinkled his nose in thought.

"Would you rather be smart and poor, or stupid but rich" Cher asked next.

"Rich and stupid" John answered immediately.

"You only need to get the money now since you're already dumb as a post" George commented and John stuck his tongue out at him childishly.

"Would you rather be burnt alive or skinned alive?" John asked smirking.

"Morbid" Paul remarked as he shook his head, "Burnt alive, it's over quicker"

"Would you rather find true love?" George asked after a moment, "Or a hundred, thousand, million pounds?"

"True love obviously" Cher replied smiling, she sighed dreamily staring into space.

"I'd take the money thank ye very much" John spoke up, shaking his head at Cher's response.

"What a romantic" George muttered and John shrugged.

"Its been ten minutes" Paul declared as he stood up, shakily avoiding hitting his head on the metal rack, "He's not going to find us in here. Lets just go out and have done with it"

"We could find another hiding place" George mused as they got up and made their towards the door. Cher opened it and poked her head out, Ringo was nowhere to be found. She quietly crept out and the others followed her silently.

John looked around and heard Ringo talking to Mal.

"It's like they disappeared" he was saying.

"Come 'ead!" John called as he began running down the hall, "He's gainin' on us"

George, Cher and Paul ran behind John who sped down the corridor. John held his hands in front of his face and pushed a large door open. He ran out, slipped on some grass and fell face fist on the floor. George wasn't able to slow down and fell on John, causing Cher, who was behind him, to fall on him. As a result Paul fell on top of Cher and the four groaned from pain. Behind them the door shut with a loud bang. Cher pushed Paul off her and shakily got up. She walked towards the door and began pushing it. After a few tries, she turned around gave the three lads a wide-eyed look. George immediately understood and began pushing the door as well, but there was no avail.

"We're trapped!" Cher groaned as George began banging his fists on the door.

* * *

"Help! Somebody help!" John yelled as he bashed his fists on the door.

"It's no use" Cher informed him as she sat on the ground nearby.

"Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody" John sang and he leaned against the door pushing it uselessly, occasional banging his fists against it, "Won't you please, please help me?"

"For Christ sakes John! Shut your gob" Cher snapped holding her head in her hands as it began drizzling on them.

"What crawled up yer bum and died?" John retorted, as he kicked his feet against the door.

"I'm cold and wet and hungry" Cher complained, folding her arms, scowling as it began raining harder on them.

"We can get a nasty cold out here" George said sensibly and sat down next to her, "Lets huddle together for warmth"

"He's got a point" Paul agreed, shuffling closer to George.

Cher was sandwiched between John and George. She was only wearing a thin sweater and was shivering. John took off his trademark greek fisherman's cap and flopped it over her head.

"You look like a drowned rat" he commented staring at her critically.

"Ta for the compliment Jonathan" Cher rolled her eyes, but was grateful, she leaned next him and gave him a small smile which he readily returned.

"The itsy bitsy spider when up the water-spout, down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain so the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again" John began to sing softly.

He started singing again and this time Cher joined in, followed by George and Paul.

"the itsy bitsy spider went up the water-spout" John began singing in his raspy voice.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out" Cher continued, smiling.

"Out came the sun" George belted out.

"And dried up all the rain" Paul cut in cheekily, while George pouted in annoyance.

"So the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again" they yelled together at the top of their lungs and burst out laughing. When they stopped giggling they smiled at each other.

They heard the door opening and turned around. A maintenance man was leaving the building, pushing his cart in front of him as he opened the door.

"Hold the door please" Paul yelled and the man gave them a bewildered look, nevertheless he held it open as they ran inside, thanking him along the way.

"Ta" Paul told him as he ran inside, as fast as could.

"Cheers mate" George thanked and ran behind Paul.

"We owe you one" Cher added, trying to keep up with George.

"A hundred thousand thank-you's kind sir" John held the man's shoulders and pressed his lips against the man's cheek with a big smack. The man's eye twitched as he tried to register what had happened, before he could react John was pulled away by George.

"Was the really necessary?" George asked John exasperated and John nodded seriously in response.

The quad ran down the hall and turned left, running into their dressing room. They collapsed on the sofa, panting heavily, a few moments passed as they tried to catch their breaths.

"We have half an hour until the final rehearsal" Paul informed them as he check the wall clock.

"You guys get ready while I go find us some lunch" Cher commanded and they began to run in opposite directions

"Found you!" Ringo cried as he entered the room, pointing at his band mates gleefully, a big smile plastered onto his face.

"No, you've only _seen_ us" John informed him as he tried to make a run for it, "You haven't _caught_ us yet"

"Hold it!" Brian called as he walked into the room hurriedly, he stopped and gawked at them, "What on Earth happened to you lot?!"

"We were only playing hide and seek" John replied, as he took off his wet coat and hung it on a peg on the wall.

"We sort of got locked out" Paul continued, whipping out his comb and running it through his messy locks as he examined his reflection in the mirror.

"And it was raining" George finished, taking off his muddy shoes and exchanging them for a clean pair of leather boots.

Brian glared at Cher who shrugged, "Don't look at me. Wasn't my fault"

"It was nobody's fault. We didn't know the door opened from the inside only" George defended, giving Brian an apologetic look.

"Cher you've led them astray" Brian muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Lennon, Cher, there will be a punishment planned for the two of you" Brian told them sternly.

"But we didnt—"

"Go get dressed, have a bit of lunch then come on stage" Brian directed with finality in his voice , "And if any of you come down with a cold then God help you, I will certainly not be showing any mercy"

"What a swine" John grumbled as Brian gave him a Look.

* * *

**There you have it: an extra long chapter for my reviewers. I saw _Nowhere Boy_ the other day and loved it. The dialogue will be the same in this story but I'm not using much Liverpudlian/Scouse slang purposely since a lot of American's read this story and they might get confused. But if you do want a bit of Scouse then let meh know in the reviews. A HUNDRED THOUSAND THANK YOU's TO ME REVIEWERS. THE SUPPORT IM GETTING IS FANTASTIC. MAKES ALL THE HARD WORK WORTH IT. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**REASONS TO SMILE**

_Reason#5: When a stranger smiles/compliments you; you know they're being sincere_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

"First stop; Cardiff!" Brian exclaimed happily as he brought his whiskey bottle up to his lips and took a large gulp.

"Then the rest of the world!" Ringo cheered, holding his beer bottle over his head, up in the air, "We're going to contaminate the whole wide world!"

"This ones for all the new dolly's we're going to meet!" John hollered grinning boyishly as Brian gave him a stern look.

"For all the times they told us we wouldn't make it' Paul cried, as he beamed, giving a preview of his pearly white teeth

"We finally made it to the toppermost of the poppermost!" George exclaimed and chucked John's cap in the air making John yelp and reach for his beloved hat.

Cher cocked an eyebrow at their childish behavior and stifled a giggle as she sipped at her coke Fab Four turned towards her expectantly. George smiled at her and raised his eyebrows, waiting impatiently for her own 'cheer'. John cleared his throat as he fixed his cap on his head, he motioned for her to say something.

"Oh" Cher replied she realised they were waiting for her input, she shook her head and tried not to laugh, "I am _not_ cheering"

"Spoil sport" Paul muttered as he drowned his glass and re-filled it. He held it under Cher's nose, and dangled it a little, "How 'bout a little sip?"

Cher wrinkled her nose and pushed his hand away, "As if"

"You know you want some" Paul teased, winking at her, clearly drunk.

"Paul stop harassing the girl" Ringo chided and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and waved his glass in the air, "T'night is a night of celebration"

"A night to..." John started to say as he glanced at a group of girls that had just walked past their table, "Check out the talent. So long lads, see you in the morning"

He finished his glass and stood up, following the girls. He started chatting them up and some enough a blonde started dancing with him.

"I don't know how he does it" George mumbled, staring at his half full glass glumly.

Cher rolled her eyes at his sadness but she gave him a pat on the back and told him encouragingly, "It's not rocket science"

She stood up and grabbed his sleeve, dragged him across the dance floor towards a group of girls, they looked around George's age, if not a few years younger. More importantly they looked much more decent than the girls John was dancing with. And since George was much more decent than John, these girls would do just fine.

"This here is George" she told the girls and gave George a small push in their direction, "He plays guitar in a band and is a great dancer"

A red-head smiled shyly at George and he grinned at her, showing off his vampire teeth in all their glory. They walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand, and began swaying along to the music. Cher smirked at she studied them; she was a great match maker.

"Could you help me pull a girl as well Miss?" A person asked from behind her.

Cher turned around and smiled at a boy who was grinning at her. Cher pretended to look thoughtful, "Alright, what kind of girl did you seen to have in mind?"

"Medium height. Long brown hair" he replied as he leaned against the counter and stared a her with his intense grey eyes, "And dimples of course"

Cher blushed slightly and looked at her toes, before glancing back up at him. The boy was striking looking, his aura was sophisticated and foreign. His hair was blond with slightly darker roots, spiked up in different angles. His cheeks bones were similar to George's .Cher blinked at him, he didn't look like a Teddy boy, or a Rocker or even a Mod. Dressed up in a black shirt, buttoned up to the top, the collar also buttoned onto the shirt in one of those posh way's. He was wearing dark drain-pipes and leather shoes. His blond hair and pale skin was a contrast to his dark clothing making him appear chic and mysterious.

"I'm Dan" he offered and held out a bony pale hand towards her.

"Cher" she replied and shook his hand.

"So Cher" Dan stated giving her a charming smile, "Do you think that the girl would mind if I asked her to dance?"

Cher returned his smile, "Id think she'd rather enjoy that"

Dan reached for her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. He slid his hands around her waist while she slipped hers around his neck. They grinned at each other and began dancing slowly.

"You're a good dancer" she complimented as Dan twirled her expertly.

Dan laughed a low laugh and looked at her through his steel grey eyes, "And you keep stepping on my toes"

Cher blushed in embarrassment and stepped away from him, mumbling a 'sorry'. She awkwardly turned around and was about to walk away when Dan reached for her and grabbed her waist, pulling her towards him. He swayed along to the music and whispered into her neck, "That's alright. You can step on my toes any time you like"

Cher felt her cheeks heat up as she felt Dan's hot breath on her neck. The slow song ended and Elvis's Jailhouse Rock came on. Cher grinned and began spinning around. Dan did a quick jive before grabbing her hand and twirling her.

"Okay I take that back" Dan stated in a breathless voice, "You're a good dancer"

"I'm just a bad slow dancer" Cher corrected, laughing at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"We can fix that" he winked at her as the song faded into another one.

He reached for her hand again but John appeared out of nowhere and stepped in between them. John turned to Cher and smirked, "We've got to get a move on. George's got into a row with some bloke"

"Is he alright?" Cher asked, her eyes furrowed in concern for the skinny boy from Liverpool.

"He'll be fine" John promised and raised an eyebrow at Dan, before winking at Cher, and returning to his own blonde companion to bid her goodnight.

"I've got to go" Cher gave Dan an apologetic look as he sighed in disappointment.

"Could I get your number then Cher?" Dan asked, shoving his fists into his pockets sadly.

Cher bit her lip, "I'm going to be travelling around the next couple of days. Why don't you give me your number instead and Ill ring you?"

Dan smiled, the corners of his lips lifting up slightly as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. He held Cher's hand and gently scrawled a series of numbers and then wrote his name.

"Do ring me" he instructed as he capped his pen, "First thing"

Cher nodded and out of the corner of her eye saw Ringo wave at her frantically. Dan noticed it as well and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Cher's skin tingled from the contact as she felt her neck heat up.

"See you later Cher" he whispered as she made her way out of the club.

* * *

"Who was Mr Cheekbones?" John asked her as soon as she got into the car. Cher looked at him warily before buckling her seatbelt.

"His name is Dan" Cher told him pointedly as John waved her off.

"Quite the looker" John told Cher and then winked, "Shame, cant the say the same about you"

Cher rolled her eyes and made a face at John, who mimicked her, making a goblin-like face back.

"You alright George?" She asked the guitarist who was smushed in between Paul and Ringo. George blinked and nodded slightly as he held his bruised jaw in his hands.

"He got into a fight with a drunk" Ringo filled her in and patted the younger boy on the back, "He was harassing that bird Geo was dancing with"

Cher beamed at him, "T'was ace of you to defend that girl George, your really courageous"

"George The Hero" Paul cheered drunkenly and poked George on the cheek making him wince in pain, "Need to clean yer battle wounds though Mr Hero, ye can't go on stage with a bruised cheek and split lip"

"It'll heal in a couple of days no problem" Cher informed them knowingly, shrugging as they gave her surprised looks.

"Ah you should know Cher" Brian chuckled from the front seat, "Used to come home everyday scrapped knees and black eyes"

"But ye wasn't even there" John cried and wagged a finger at Cher accusingly, "Ye were flirting with a bloke while poor George got decked. All cos of you paring him up with that girl!"

Cher frowned and rubbed her arm awkwardly, she truly felt bad. Maybe she wasn't a good match maker after all, "Sorry George" she apologized sincerely.

George shrugged and gave her a good-natured smile, "I had a good time, but ye should have seen what I did to the other bloke! He's going to need stitches!"

* * *

**Gets go to the disco cos the tour's starting now, whoop whoop! **

**Review reply: ME:- Thank you so much for your reviews, they ALWAYS so helpful, and I'm so glad you like Cher. ME's approval = CHECK :))) xx**

**THEDREAMER: Way ahead of you. I've read Patti's book, Cyn's book and the Hunter Davies book before starting the story. I know my shit :P You'll have to wait and see if I make him gay, because I have a few tricks up my sleeve already and the whole gay factor might throw everything off balance and it'll get confusing and blaghhh. Thanks for the suggestion though, I'll see what I can do :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Reasons To Smile**

_Reason#6:Creating new memories with your friends. _

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

"First day of tour" Ringo sang as he stuffed a pair of socks into his suitcase, "Day one of tour"

"A tour like you've never seen before" he rhymed as he snapped his fingers in front of Cher's face, making her jump backwards in surprise.

Ringo, the lads and their 'minders' —plus Cher— were sitting in Ringo and John's hotel room. Paul and John were watching tv, an old 50's spy film, while George was sipping a cup of tea. Brian was reading a newspaper as he sat in a chair in the corner. Their roadies Mal and Neil were present as well.

"Cor, yer rhyming a bore" George interrupted as he sat down on Ringo's bed and sipped from his tea-cup.

John threw an empty packet of cigarettes at Mal who caught them skillfully, "Go get us some fags from the store"

"Marlboro Lights" Paul added winking at Mal who shook his head smiling, "Those are the ones we adore"

"Touring is always a bash with the Fab Four" was Brian's input and Cher made a face at her seriously uncool father.

"Getting to meet some new whore's" John added gleefully and Cher wrinkled her nose in disgust, but the three other members of the band laughed loudly.

"Whore galore" George mumbled and the four of them burst into fits of laughter again.

"Alright" Cher spoke up and wagged her finger at them warningly, "One more rhyme and you'll go out the door"

"Okay we'll stop" Ringo laughed as he zipped his suitcase shut, "Good thing too. I was running out of rhyming words"

"Alright, we have an hour before we go on the road" Brian clapped his hands together for their attention, like a headmaster wanting to gather his pupil's attention.

"Ringo since you're done, help Paul pack his belongings" Brian instructed and the two went off to Paul's room as advised.

"I can't trust you to pack alone, I'll have to keep an eye on you" Brian told John who made a face. John placed a finger under his eye and pulled down his skin a little as he stuck his tongue out.

"George give Cher a hand please " Brian gave his daughter an unamused look, "She always manages to _forget_ something"

"I'm packed" Cher replied shortly and went back to the book she was reading. Brian lifted the book of her hands and she frowned as he closed it shut and gave her a Look.

"That's funny since I saw an empty suitcase on your bed" Brian chided and pointed towards the door, "Off you go. Geo keep an eye on her since she usually runs off somewhere to cause trouble"

* * *

Cher lifted the suitcase, placed it on her bed and zipped it open. George saw that Brian was right; it was empty save for a few records that were still began throwing her clothes into the suitcase blindly. She threw her pajama's in there first. She didn't bother to put them away neatly, just threw them in messily and they landed in a heap. Next went her denim jeans, her skirts and then her tops. Her dresses and undergarments were thrown in next and George looked away in embarrassment. He found a record and placed it into the record player. Rock music filled the room as he switched the record player on.

He recognised the tune and mumbled, "Little Richard"

Cher turned around to smile at him, "The very one"

Cher threw her socks and sweaters inside the suitcase and then put her records and hats. She put her letter writing pad and fountain pen inside. Then she put the lid down and tried to zip the suitcase. Due to the mountain of clothes and other items, it wouldn't shut. Cher climbed up on her suitcase and tried to close it with her weight but still there was a wide gap between then two zips. She jumped off and examined her case.

"Could you give us a hand?" She asked George who held the lid down as she tried to zip it.

"You've got too many things inside" George told her and opened it. He looked at the pile of belongings and gave her an amused smile, "You do know how to fold, right?"

Cher made face as she began to empty to empty out her suitcase, "What is this 'folding' you speak of?" she replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

George sat on her bed and picked up a pair of jeans from the pile and folded them. He set them on the bed and started on another pair. Cher stared at him for a moment and then grabbed her Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of him.

George looked up at her in surprised, "What was that for?"

Cher grinned at him, "I just had to. A Beatle folding my old jeans. Quite an oddity you know"

"I'm only a Beatle onstage" George told her, "Right now I'm _just_ George Harrison"

"Alright _just_ George Harrison" Cher teased as she handed him a blouse, "I'll do the skirts and trousers, you do the shirts. I'm useless at those"

George began folding her blouses. He looked at her through his long dark lashes, "Where are you from? Not 'Murica though, you don't sound very Cowboy"

"I was born in Birmingham, then I lived in Liddy Pool" Cher explained as she messily folded up her denim jeans, "Then New York"

"What about now?" George asked her curiously.

"I don't know" she replied quietly and George felt a pang of guilt hit him.

"What's her mum like?" George asked suddenly and Cher looked surprised so he explained, "The lads and I never met yer mum. Is she like Brian?"

"Nope" Cher replied, folding a pair of tartan trousers and putting them inside the suitcase as neatly as she could, "She's a little laid back"

"Like you then?"

"Nope. I'm very laid back"

"Why don't you like Brian?"

"I thought we already went over this"

"We did. But I'm still..confused"

"I don't know"

"I mean he only divorced yer mum. Loads of families get divorced" George informed her matter-of-factory, "I don't understand why two years on you're still making a fuss about it"

"George you don't know anything so be quiet please" Cher snapped at him and George looked stunned for a moment, his eyebrows raised at her outburst.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" she told him quietly, not quite looking him in the eye.

"No it's all right. Shouldn't poke my nose in other people's business" George looked apologetic and refused to meet her gaze as well.

"I just. I just want to live with my parents, with _both_ of them, at the _same_ time. Not sharing. I want us to be back in Liverpool. I want mum to be baking biscuits like she used to. And dad to be working till six and then us having a nice dinner together. Like before. I want to mum and dad to love each other and them love me"

"Is that too much to ask?" Cher asked him in a small voice, she did turn to look at him then, her brown eyes were filled with sadness. The usual smirk on her face had disappeared. She suddenly looked very young and vulnerable, a change from her usual over-confident self.

"No it isn't" George replied sighing sympathetically, "Not at all"

The two were quiet after that, George started helping her put the blouses in the suitcase neatly and soon enough the two had everything inside with room to spare. Cher easily zipped her suitcase and sighed dramatically at the accomplishment.

"All this corny talk" she made a face, thinking of their conversation that took place only a few moments ago, as put a record on the turntable.

"I like sentimental talk" George replied as she put a different record in her turntable, "What's the point of keep chattering nonsense all the time? If you don't have anything to say then shut up"

"Amen to that" Cher replied and George laughed, Elvis's hit 'Hound-dog' came on and he grinned. As Elvis sang the opening lines of the chorus Cher stood up and bopped her head.

She began hopping and shaking her head, "Lets dance"

George grinned and stood up. He started widely shaking his head and snapping his fingers, The song ended and Earth Angel by The Temptations came on. A slow song, very popular in America.

"I love this one" Cher exclaimed and mimed holding a persons hand and shoulder. She twirled around the room, dancing a waltz with her imaginary friend. George watched her for a few minutes before he reached for her hand and grabbed it, he held her waist and the two of them whirled together, holding their noses primly in air. Pretending to be aristocrat-like.

"Mr Harrison" Cher pipped up in a snooty voice, "You are a fabulous dancer"

"And you Ms Epstein" George teased grinning, "Just stepped on my toe"

Cher furrowed her eyebrows and glared at her feet, "I'm useless at slow dancing, lets forget it" she pulled her hands from his grasp and scowled at her feet. They were no good, she would have to do something about them. Of course she couldn't chop them off, that would cause herself pain. But they had to be punished. Hmmm. Cher was now in her own world, deciding on a suitable punishment for her two left feet and George watched in amusement.

George grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder. He placed his own hand at the curve of her waist. Then he grabbed her left hand with his left and held it.

"Take a step backwards" he instructed and Cher did so, George stepped in front of her as she took a step back.

"Step forwards after me" george took a step backwards, Cher stepped in front of him.

"Step to the right" George commanded.

George stepped to the side and Cher followed, then he instructed her to step backwards while he stepped in front of her. After a while a George calling out the commands. Cher beamed at him as they danced around the room in circles.

"This is great" she exclaimed smiling so wide, dimples appeared in her cheeks, "I haven't even tripped yet"

George furrowed his eyebrows but looked mildly amused, "That's...good then?"

"Fantastic" she replied cheerfully as they danced along to the music, "Where'd you learn to dance like this?"

"Mum" George told her, smiling as he thought of his childhood, "We had end of year dances at school. I learned how to waltz to impress this girl"

"Was she impressed?" Cher asked, as she stepped in sync with George.

"Yes but then I found out she had a boyfriend" George replied, thinking of the dance he had been so excited about a few years back, it was all a vague memory to him now. Everything was so different. He wondered whatever had happened to Rita Johnson, one time in his life he had been infatuated with her. Heartbroken when he found out about her relationship. Now he couldn't care less, she was just someone from the past. His life was different now, "He punched me in the face, got a shiner"

"Are you always getting hurt?" Cher laughed, and looked at the bruise on George's eye that was slowly fading

"You can leave life without getting hurt" he answered smartly.

John opened the door and burst into the room, staring at the pair, "What're you two doing? You were supposed to be helping her pack not romanticizing her" he eyed George accusingly.

George and Cher jumped away from each other, suddenly realizing how close they were. George flushed a little and looked at his feet, feeling John's eyes on him.

"Just about done" Cher replied, not looking anyone in the eye, "Excuse me, got to go find dad"

Cher left the room quickly and John smirked at George who shrugged, and looked up at John through his fringe, like a little boy in trouble.

"She stepped on my toe" George informed him flatly and left the room, leaving a very confused John Lennon behind.

* * *

**_[STAY TUNED: Next week's chapter has Paulie bits in it]_ God my chapters are 2K+ words long. I can't help it, I love writing about these boys (+Cher) still most of the Beatles fic's over here have short chapters. So if long chapters are annoying then I'll shorten them if you'd like. Lemme know. **

**LovelyRitaHarrison:- She's friends with them because it technically wasn't _their_ fault, it was Brian's. She is however still a bit mean to them. Anyway you can't help but like the Fab Four, it probably was exciting being friends with them. ANYWAY who do _you_ the Cher would end up with? I want to know Im curious :3 x**

**ME:- I actually let out a squeal of happiness when I read your review. I look forward to them. I think the only reason I put up chapter after chapter because I want to see _your_ reaction. You're like my fairy god mummy :p I literally awwww'd at 'even if you dont I'd still read your stories cos I like Cher and the boys' part. Even though I'm not the "awwww" type :P xx**

**OldButYoung: Thank you for your lovely review, so glad you like Cher :) I *do* think they boys were like that, kid-like. Especially in '63 when fame was new to them. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reasons To Smile **

**_Reason#7 : Foot prints/paw prints in the snow_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

* * *

It was raining. Hard. Which was no surprise as it was early February in Britain; the country which rarely ever saw the sun. Mal Evans and Neil Aspinall loaded up the van. It was early morning, still dark outside. Nevertheless all four Beatles were outside, huddled together, shivering in their leather boats**. **

"Cold" Paul muttered as he rubbed his hands together to keep himself warm, "Very cold"

"You'd think living in Britain all your life you'd get used to the weather" Ringo stammered as he pulled his wool hat over his ears. He shook his head, "Nope. Still not used to it" he decided.

"Toppermost" George mumbled as he pushed his hands inside his pockets, "Poppermost. Toppermost. Poppermost"

"Shut up George" John barked grumpily, his nose and cheeks red, "This isn't Hamburg. We've _made_ it"

"It keeps me going" George snapped at him and then whispered to himself, "Toppermost. Poppermost. Toppermost"

Brian Epstein walked out of the hotel, dragging a suitcase behind him. He looked very cross. A person in a large coat walked behind him at a sluggish pace.

"Sorry I'm late lads" he gave them apologetic looks and then glared at the person behind him, "Cher here decided she was going to sleep in. And then insisted on wearing every sweater she owned"

The four Beatles squinted at the bundle. The person was wearing a very large topcoat, thick jeans, plastic Wellington boots and had a couple of scraps wrapped around their neck. On top of their head was a cap, with the flaps pulled over their ears. A scarf was wrapped around their mouth and nose, you could only see brown eyes.

Ringo looked into their warm brown eyes and perked up, "Oi lads it's Cher" he called.

"No it's Father Christmas" Cher replied grumpily, shivering under all the layers.

"Sorry, couldn't recognize you under all those sweaters" Paul laughed at her attire.

"Are you sure you're wearing enough layers?" John asked her, laughing loudly causing his band mates to snigger, "Maybe a few more'll do ye good"

"Maybe a knuckle sandwich'll do _you_ good" she snapped, glaring at him.

"You look like a walking bundle" George exclaimed incredulously, "Can't even see your face"

"Seems like God had mercy on us today them" John muttered, making Paul snicker.

"Go take a hike Lennon" Cher replied crossly as she shivered, "I'm cold _and_ I'm hungry _and_ I'm tired _and_ I'm cold _and_ it's raining!"

"Of course it's raining" Paul informed her matter of factly, rubbing his hands together, "This _is_ England, what do you expect?"

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows" Cher replied sarcastically, shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

"Not a morning person then" Ringo concluded and Cher should her head, no.

"I'm cold" Cher announced again childishly as she pouted, "Someone cuddle me"

John smiled menacingly and stepped forward but Cher turned her nose at him, "Not you" she dismissed making his band mates laugh at his rejection.

"The van's ready for ye lads" Mal told them and they breathed sighs of relief.

"I was freezing me boots, Evans" John scolded rudely, "Took ye long enough"

"Then you can go and freeze your bum off in the van then" Neil smirked and opened the door, "In you go son" he motioned with a flourish of his hand.

John made a face and went inside, taking a seat on the cold bench. The Beatles boys made a queue and waited to get in, one by one.

"I'm coming with you in your car then?" Cher asked her father, who was walking towards his own car.

"You shall be with the lads in the van" Brian informed her as he sat in his car and started the engine.

"You can't do this to me" Cher groaned moodily stamping her feet on the snowy ground, "First you wake me up and then you force me into the rain. I didn't even eat _breakfast_. Plus I only got 2 hours of slee—"

Mal and Neil looked at each other, picked Cher up and shoved her inside the van as she shrieked in horror. She landed on George and Ringo's lap who looked bewildered and amused at the same time.

"I'll tell my lawyer" she cried at the two roadies who sat in front and started the engine of the van, "I'll have you sued for assault!"

"Chatter on missy" Mal smirked at her, "I've forgotten how you could talk for all of England!"

Cher huffed and sat up as she folded her arms. She looked behind her and saw George's face close to her own, he was beaming at her. She jumped when she saw how close they were. His vampire-esque spiky teeth gleaming at her.

"Hullo" he yelled in her ear and she pushed him away and sat down on the bench next to Ringo.

"Why were you so close to me?" She asked accusingly, glaring at him.

"You were the one sitting on me knee, Miss Chatterbox" George winked, and patted his knee suggestively.

Cher rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning away from him, "As if"

"How about that cuddle then?" John winked at her and held open his arms, inviting her.

Cher pointed at Paul and replied, "Paul, your boyfriends waiting"

Paul looked offended, and cried out "I'm not a queer" He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he thought of the very possibility.

"What about all those moments you told me 'you loved me'" John cried in mock anger, he looked at Paul, his brown eyes devastated. Paul shook his head and stared out of the window. John pretended to cry, he produced a handkerchief and dabbed it at his eyes. Paul frowned and inched away from John shuddering at the thought.

"Ringo?" Cher asked him, yawning into her palm.

"Yes Ms Grumpy?" Ringo smiled kindly at the younger girl.

"Could I rest me head in your shoulder while I sleep?" She asked looking exhausted, "I'm dead tired"

"Sure" he replied and then added as an afterthought, "Just don't droll"

* * *

"Wake up ye fluffy bum!" John yelled at the top of his voice.

Cher sat up immediately and bumped her head on the upper interior of the car. She fell back and held her head in her hands, groaning in pain.

"I've bumped me head" she cried in agony, as her brain throbbed against her skull.

George who was next to her, pulled her hands away from her face. His intense eyes were filled with concern, "Let me see it" he commanded.

Cher frowned in pain as George stroked her forehead with his callused fingers. He tapped her head slightly, making her wince.

"Yep it's a bump" he declared smirking as Cher scowled at him and pushed him away.

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious" she snapped and sat up, gingerly rubbing her head.

"Why'd you wake me up?" She asked John moodily, who was chuckling at her misfortune.

"We've stopped at the petrol station" John informed her not meaning it, "I thought you want to stretch your legs?"

Cher glared at him as he pulled her out of the van and into the cold, "I hate you sometimes"

"Love and peace" he winked at her, patting her on the head, as if she was a puppy.

"At least it stopped raining" George mumbled as he stepped onto the slippery slushy ground unsteadily.

"Cold" Paul mumbled as he walked up to them, he looked longingly at Cher and exclaimed, "You're wearing mittens"

Cher waved her mittened hands in front of his face gleefully and Paul pouted and shoved his own naked hands into his pockets. They were white as a sheet.

"Could I have them please?" Paul pouted, he stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her cheeks, making her jump back as she felt his cold hands on her warm face.

Cher gave him a small smile and took her mittens off and threw them at him. Paul caught them and gave her a big smile. Cher shoved her hands in her pockets as they caught a chill, it _was_ cold.

"Can I have some mittens too?" John asked hopefully, his own sickly pale hands in his pockets.

"I haven't got any more" Cher admitted and felt genuinely bad as she saw Johns face fall in disappointment.

"Bugger, could you warm me up then anyway?" John asked after a moment.

Cher looked confused but then John winked at her and her jaw dropped at his crude implication.

Ringo threw his arm across her shoulder, "Leave her alone" he told John who was still smiling suggestively.

"Toppermost of the Poppermost" Cher heard George whisper to himself quietly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, burrowing her eyebrows in concern as the lanky boy rocked himself forwards and backwards on the balls of his feet.

"Fab" he replied, his nose and cheeks red from the harsh cold, "Freezing but fab"

"What was that you were just singing?" She asked curiously.

George felt his cheeks stain, "Just a little slogan from the Hamburg days—forget it" he replied, embarrassed.

After a short while the five bordered the Beatles Van again and set off for Doncaster, a town in South Yorkshire, where they would be playing their first show. A few hours later, they had reached the town. Mal expertly drove through the foggy roads and into the parking lot of the theater. The Beatles were ushered into the theater straightaway. They made a beeline for the dressing room, getting ready for their show, which was in half an hours time.

"Tuna sarnies" George exclaimed as he saw a platter of tuna sandwiches, "Thank Heavens for tuna sarnies"

He dove for them and took a large bite and chewed away happily, his mouth full of the tuna goodness.

"Is he...feeling alright?" Cher asked staring at him in confusion, George was in his own world now. Which was apparently filled with tuna sandwiches or 'sarnies' as he affectionate called them.

"George likes food" Paul informed her as he put his coat away, "Food likes George"

"It's a love-love relationship" John added and then glared at Paul, "Just like I thought ours was"

Cher raised her eyebrow at their odd behavior and shrugged as she sat down on a couch that was in the dressing room. She snuggled into the corner and used her large coat as a blanket which she pulled over herself.

"We're going for sound check in a few minutes?" Ringo told her and sat at her feet, "Wanna come?"

"Nah I'm going to take a nap" Cher replied and closed her eyes peacefully. Only to be interrupted by Paul:

"Why don't you ever come to our shows?" Paul asked moodily, clearly offended at her lack of enthusiasm towards their music.

"No point, I wouldn't be able to hear you anyway" Cher dismissed with a shrug of her shoulder, "Don't you get headaches from all those screams?"

"Aspirin is our friend" George told Cher as he sat down on a chair, a plate full of sandwiches on his lap.

"Don't eat too much George or you'll actually gain a pound" John mocked, "Oh the horror"

"You're just jealous that I can eat all I want and still fit into my trousers" George didn't even miss at beat, a few years back he would have listened to John and would allow himself to drown into a pool of self-hate, but now he was used to his remarks and didn't think twice.

"Hah!" John retorted and waved a hand over his body ceremoniously, "Now _this_ is a body, not that ironing board of yours"

"What body? All I see is a pot belly" George laughed and ducked as John threw his hat at him.

"Oi!"

* * *

**Oops, while writing this chappie I reckoned that giving-Paul-the-mittens part was a good Paul-centric bit. Reading it now...yeah not so much. Oh well. I tried to involve all the Beat boys in this one, seeing as I've only been using Joj or Johnny. The mittens part is important later on though believe it or not. FunFact: The 1963 Winter Tour was particularly hard on the boys due to the rubbish weather. And George was a massive fan of tuna sandwiches and *did* call them 'tuna sarnies' on numerous occasions. **

**_ Ive put a poll on my profile seeing as everyone has their favourite pairing. You can vote for yours. So check it out._**

**There will be shades of romance peeking through, chapter by chapter, but full frotal luuurve will be restricted until I get a bit thicker into the plot. I hate how, in *_every*_ story, the boys just get into a relationship in the second chapter. Sorry to disappoint but I believe friendship comes first.**

* * *

Thank you to; **_Debbie_**, **_LovelyRitaHarrison_** and _**GeorgeIsMine**, **Valleri'66 **_(btw:dig the Sherlock icon!) for reviewing. And to '**_ME_**' for a leaving lovely review as usual. xx

**THEDREAMER:** Sorry but I'm sure you could tell from the story summary AND title that this is a romance story. :P I'm not going to change the genre now as I've already got everything worked out. Sorryyy :c

**OldButYoung:** You're just going to have to wait and see, is it John, is it Joj? Or Paul?! Or Ringooo :OO -cue dramatic music-


	8. Chapter 8

**Reasons To Smile**  
_Reason#8: That one friend that never let's you down_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

The Februray Helen Shaprio tour was going well. The boys were quickly gathering a following. They easily started stealing the show from Helen and much to their embarrassment, people starting mistaking _them_ for the lead act in the tour. Helen Sharpio wasn't mean about it though, she was great fun and always invited the boys up to her more prestigious dressing room—complete with its own TV set.

Cher was given strict instructions to stay away from the limelight, which to everyone's surprise; she followed. She herself had no intention to jump on the fame bandwagon. So she stayed int he background, usually going sight seeing whenever they stopped at a new city. She would buy records of bands that were popular in that city, then she and John would sit and listen to the rock and roll wannabes. Dismissing the 'boring' ones and dancing to the fun and exciting ones.

Cher and the boys began to get along better. She and John were quickly becoming friends. The two of them were quite similar; loud, rude and annoying. Even Paul and Cher weren't wary of each other anymore. Ever since she had given mittens to him he discarded his thoughts of her as being nasty. They still bickered though, that wouldn't change. Ringo was ever so sweet and adorable, always willing to please others. George was George, you'd think he was in his own world —separate from everyone else—then he'd pipe up with a remark that would have everyone in stitches.

Still there was a matter that they hadn't faced yet; Brian. Cher was still upset with her father, and much to Paul's dismay, was still was dead keen on revenge. And now she had _all_ the Beatles on her side, who promised to assist her in plans.

The boys were at a hotel as usual, and Cher had been planning her pranks for days, they had to be perfect. More importantly they had to drive her father insane. Up the wall. They had to be so spectacular that he would have to resort to sending her back to America.

"Since all you lovely..._men_ decided to help me" Cher spoke up,her voice was very sweet and affectionate, then it went back to her normal blunt one, "Here's the plan" she took a deep breath.

"Basically I'm going to annoy dad so much he'll have to send me back to the States" she finished shortly.

"How are we going to annoy him?" Paul asked her curiously, he really didn't want to do this. As far as he was concerned Brian was a good guy, more over he was the guy who was _paying_ them. But he didn't want to go against his friends and in the end, agreed.

"Hey I thought you said you weren't going to help?" John asked in surprise turning to look at his best friend.

"It was before I realized Cher here could actually be nice" Paul shrugged in response.

"Hey I can always be nice"Cher gave him a wicked smile, "When I want to"

"Not very often then" George teased and she smirked.

"We'll do the usual schoolboy pranks" Cher explained getting back to the original matter, "Salt in the sugar bowl, dead ants in his shampoo..."

"Then move onto more mature pranks" she grinned mischievously, "Such as phone calls from woman explaining that they're carrying his children"

"Alright, what's prank number one?" Ringo asked rubbing his hands together in delight. He always loved jokes and pranks, pulling many of them when he was younger.

"I need honey" Cher replied mysteriously.

"I'll get it you" George replied and stood up walked out of the room. He walked back empty-handed but a few moments later Mal rushed into the room, holding a jar of honey. He handed it to George who handed it to Cher once Mal had gone.

"I need day's best shoes and hairbrush" She went on. Paul volunteered and brought shiny leather boots and a brush. Cher lowered some honey note the brush but hesitated as she looked at the beautiful shoes.

"Must have cost a fortune" George remarked, the shoes were so shiny he could see his reflection in them. He remembered when Brian had first gotten them, he went on and on saying how they were hand-made from Italy and that there only were a few like those in the world.

"All the more reason to do it" John replied and turned Cher's hand upside down so the honey dropped into the shoes.

* * *

Second week of tour when they had stopped at Cardiff, Brian decided to give the kids a treat. He led the five into a nice café in the quiet side of town, where they wouldn't be disturbed. The five sat at their own 'kids' table while Brian sat alone in a two people table. Cher peered over her menu and gazed at her father. A nice looking woman pulled up a seat and soon enough her father and that woman had engaged into a heated conversation.

Cher nudged Ringo who was sitting beside her, "Who's that?" She asked curiously.

Ringo looked over, "That's...Nancy from EMI Recording studio" he answered after a moment.

"She's George Martins assistant" Paul added helpfully, looking over at the pair.

"What's she doing here...with dad?" Cher asked in horror as she watched her father say something particularly funny that Nancy had burst into giggles.

"They're on a date Cher" John answered shaking his head at her, "That if you don't know is a romantic engage-"

"I know what that is" Cher snapped and then looked over at her father again,"But dad and Nancy, gross" she shuddered.

"Brian's not that old...late thirties" George mused, "Not too old to date" he concluded and Cher grimaced at the thought of her father dating.

"Yeah but Nancy must be in her late twenties" Cher retorted studying the blonde haired beauty, "Gross"

"She's actually 33" Paul replied. John stared at him, raising his eyebrows. Paul shrugged, "I actually read up on the people who work for us. Is that weird?" He asked looking nervous.

"Yes" John replied and mused his hair, "Don't worry we won't tell"

Paul squatted John hand away and fixed his precious locks. Ringo looked at Brian Again.

"She's pretty" he decided as he glanced at Nancy.

"Yeah but dads not" Cher pointed out.

"Brian isn't that bad-looking" George defended, "I mean blue eyes, brown hair. He's also pretty well off"

"So you're implying she's a gold digger?" John asked in mock horror, holding a hand to his chest. George rolled his eyes.

"No I'm just saying Eppy's a good catch" George defended.

"So you're chatting up Brian now are ye?" John asked and Paul choked on the juice he was sipping.

George gave an exasperated sigh, "Must you always twist my words?"

"Must you always utter words that can be twisted!" John retorted and Cher burst into fits of laughter.

"Come off it Johnny" Ringo voiced when he saw George slump in his seat. John always picked on George since he was the youngest, George didn't may much attention but Ringo always worried when John would start going too far. There was only so much peaceful George could tolerate.

"Sorry Georgie" John waved his hand, dismissing the topic.

"We have to get rid of her" Cher looked at Nancy, "I don't like her" she decided stubbornly.

"You shouldn't judge people" George chided, as if he was scolding a child.

"She's a gold digger" Paul concluded, agreeing with Cher as he glanced over to see Nancy smiling brightly at Brian.

"Is anyone even listening to me?" George muttered and John gave him a smile and shook his head.

* * *

Brian opened one eye groggily. Then he opened the other and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the harsh lighting in the room. He checked the wall clock.

1 pm.

1 pm?! He would be late.

He jumped dour of bed and hurried into the shower. He turned th water on and shuddered as the cool liquid dropped on his back. He would have to face it today. He reached for his shampoo and squeezed it onto his head. He massaged his fingers into his scalp. As he stepped into the water again his eyes widened as he saw a cockroach fall onto the floor. He frowned as a large ant fell onto the floor. A dead moth came next. He reached on top of his head and his jaw dropped as a few more insects fell. He examined the shampoo bottle, inside we're more dead insects. He screamed and threw the bottle across the bathroom. He vigorously scrubbed his head, to get all the gunk out. After shampooing with a different shampoo four times he finally stepped out of the shower.

He was late.

He dried off and put on his crisp suit as quickly as possible. He put on his socks and slid his feet into his shoes. He frowned as he felt his toes touch something gooey. He pulled his feet out and examined the toes of his shoes. Stuck to his socks and the inside of his shoes was..honey.

He glared as he pulled the socks off and put a new pair on. He wore different shoes and gazed at his now ruined leather boots disdainfully. It was now half past two.

He grabbed his coat jacket and was out the door.

"See you in the afternoon I'm off to meet a client" Brian told them as he crossed the living room making his way to the front door of the suite.

"Is this client a Nancy Andrews?" Ringo asked and Cher perked up and listened to the conversation.

"Maybe" Brian asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Are we going to get to meet Nancy Pants?" John asked, hopefully looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"No" Brian told him bluntly and John pouted, "You'll scare her off"

George handed him a packet of cigarettes and Paul handed him breath mints.

"For when you snog her" Paul instructed and Brian flushed and handed the mints back

"There will be no snogging" Brian shook his head, "I've only just met her" he reasoned, still a bit red in the face.

"Alright, no tongues but a peck is fine" John commanded and Cher shuddered at the thought of her dad kissing someone. Oh ew.

"Oh and I'd like to have a word with you lot" Brian gave the five stern looks, "Insects in my shampoo and honey in my shoes? Punishments in order" he told them as he left the room.

"Don't be late. I want you home by 7 o'clock!" John called after Brian, "Or I won't let you go out any more"

He closed the door and wiped at his eyes, "They grow up so fast" he breathed looking wistful.

"So the pranks begin" Ringo rubbed he hands together gleefully.

* * *

**Sorry its taken so long to upload, I tried last night but the site was down. :-/ Great Scott! _34_ reviews for s.**e.**v.**e**.n. chapters?! ASDFGHJKIKKK! That is fab. Thank you Lucy In The Sky With Stars, Miss Mello (-Mello as in DeathNote right? Love that anime-), George Is Mine, TBFemke, Debbie, THE DREAMER and last but _not_ least ME. for reviewing. Seriously. I love everyone's reviews. No review reply this week as no ones left any questions.**

**Alright, so how are you lot doing? How's school if you are in school, I'm in my final year by the way and I only update once a week as I don't get much free time. If anyone has a tumblr then you can leave your username in a review and I can follow ye. **  
**Don't have much to say, so yeah Thank You for reviewing. And those who read but don't review then, thanks for nothing ;) Hope everyone has a good day/night/afternoon/evening/time. :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reasons To Smile**  
_Reason#9: Finding someone who genuinely cares about you_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

John covered the mouthpiece with his hand and grinned at Cher, "Its ringing" he informed her excitedly. The two were in the drawing room/ front hall of the hotel, crowded around a telephone.

Cher smacked the back of his head and John almost dropped the phone, "Of course its ringing, I can hear it from here you git" she rolled her eyes.

"Hello" John disguised his voice well and sounded like a distinguished middle-aged man. There was no track of the Scouse accent, "Is a Mr Brian Epstein there? I would like to have a word with him if you please"

Back inside their suite George had picked up the phone, "Of course, I'll go fetch him" he replied and then thought better of it, "Can you identify yourself sir?" he asked politely.

Cher snickered and leaned over to hear John's end of the conversation. John placed the receiver end of the phone between their ears so Cher could hear as well.

"Right" John went on in the same posh voice, "I am…Abraham Philip speaking from Child Support Enforcement Agency. Please put him through right away, this is quite urgent you see"

"Sure thing Mr Phillip" George replied and beckoned Brian to the phone.

"What's all this about?" Cher and John heard George ask Brian curiously as he came to the phone.

"Run along now Geo" Brain was saying, "This is grown up stuff" Cher could imagine George pouting sulkily when Brian said that; he always hated it when people reminded him of his age.

Brian came to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello this is Abraham Phillip from Child Support Enforcement Agency" John replied without missing a beat, "Mr Brian Epstein I have some news"

"Do go on"

"Nancy Andrews contacted us early this morning and has filed a case, sir we need you to answer the following questions" John told him and went on, "Did you or did you not bed Ms Andrews last Wednesday evening?"

"I don't see what this has to do with a case" Brian replied carefully.

"Just answer the question Epstein" John snapped.

"Yes I did bed Nancy on Wednesday" Brian admitted, sounding embarrassed and afraid at the same time.

"Did you enjoy it?" John demanded in an angry voice and Cher burst into giggles. She covered her mouth with her palm to muffle the sound.

"I did sir!" Brian blurted out meekly, "Very muchly so"

"Well you are not going to enjoy this news" John told him gravely, "Nancy came to us this morning demanding support for your child she is carrying"

"What?!"

"She has identified you as the father, have you a pen and paper? You need to write this down" John explained and waited a few minutes before speaking again.

"You are to come down to our office which is on…Winston Lane tomorrow morning for a series of blood tests. You will pay Nancy 300 pounds tomorrow for her medical bills and will pay us 400 pounds for legal purists"

"That's a lot of money" Brain cried in worry, "Are you sure it was me?"

"Are you implying that Nancy Andrews sleeps around?" John exploded, "Are you calling her a 'whore' ?"

"N-no!" Brain replied sounding stunned. "I can't be a father, I'm already a father and I'm not doing a good job at it"

"Damn right you aren't" John replied in a sudden American accent, thankfully Brain was too upset to notice

"Why didn't Nancy come to e first?" he mused, worried.

"I'm just the messenger" John replied in mock sympathy, he heard Brain give a nervous sigh through the phone and almost burst out laughing.

"Oh and Brian?" John asked.

"Yes?"

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"Yes I believe so"

"Then you better go catch it you swine" John yelled in his normal voice and he hung up the phone. Cher burst into laughter and hi-fived John who was grinning proudly.

"You" Cher began, incredulous, "John Lennon are a legend! We have to clone you" she exclaimed in awe.

"The world can barely handle one John Lennon" John winked haughtily, "I don't think it can stand another one"

"JOHN LENNON" They heard Brian yelled all the way from heir suite. Cher and John looked at each other and made a run for it.

* * *

"Cher he's going to go bloody mental" George warned her, looking worried.

"That is the point my dear pal" Cher reminded him happily.

She was holding a bucket filled with water, they were outside Brian bedroom. Inside the bucket was a mixture of flour and water, a thick gross looking paste Ringo helped her make. They were going to put the bucket full of flour and water on top of the door frame so when Brian closed the door it would fall on him. Instant mess.

"He'll murder ya" George told her nervously.

Cher snorted, "That's illegal" she shrugged.

George sighed and bent down, Cher climbed on his back uneasily as she clutched the bucket. George held her legs to steady her. The door was open halfway and Cher reached the bucket up. The water inside tipped a little and fell on top of Georges head.

"Oi" he grunted feeling the liquid drip down to his neck.

"Sorry" Cher replied and slid the bucket on the door. Once it was steadily in place she jumped down from Georges back. The two admired their handiwork for a moment.

"Pure genius" George complimented and then patted her on the back, "Well it's been nice knowing you"

"Come off it" Cher dismissed. "I haven't got anything _to_ lose" she added matter-of-factly.

"Cher phone for you"Ringo called from across the room. Cher gave George an inquisitive look and he shrugged. She walked to the phone and held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Err Cher?"

"Yes?"

"Hi! It's Dan from –"

"From the club" Cher finished cheerfully, "What's going on?

"Not much, y'know" he replied, "I was wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow? We could get a train to Brighton and go to the beach…?"

"Sounds ace" Cher replied as she bit back a smile.

"Alright, I'll pick you up…" Dan's voice trailed off.

"I'm staying at Farlows Avenue, there's a hotel" Cher explained, "Its called Avari Inn. Room 23. I'll inform the receptionist about you"

"Brilliant" Dan told her, "Until then"

"S'later"

Cher hung up the phone beaming. She looked forward to seeing the dazzling blond boy she had last seen three weeks back.

"Who's it?" Paul asked her , his eyes glued to the television screen.

"Dan, remember him?" Cher responded, "From the club" she added helpfully.

"The queer prat" John nodded, remembering the boy Cher had been dancing with.

"He's not queer" Cher defended rolling her eyes at him.

"Have you seen his socks, they matched" John pointed out, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with matching socks?" Cher demanded, annoyed at John

Paul nodded with John, "He's a queer" Paul agreed.

"What'd he want?" Ringo asked looking suspicious.

"I'm going to Brighton tomorrow with him" Cher blushed slightly, feeling the heat spread to her cheeks.

"You shouldn't go places with a stranger" George reminded her, giving her a stern look.

Cher shrugged, "He's not a stranger, anyway dad wont like that I've gone out with a boy he hasn't met, so that's a bonus"

"Youre using him then eh" Paul chided, he gave her a disapproving look.

Cher rolled her eyes, "I am not" she defended, "I actually _do_ like him and the fact that dad won't is a plus point"

Ringo nodded understanding, "Clever" he decided.

"I aim to please"

* * *

George beamed as he lifted his pice and placed it on a black tile, "Check mate" he called out gleefully.

John glared at him, inspecting the pieces on the checkerboard, "You cheated" he concluded.

Georges jaw dropped, "I did not" he replied indignantly. He looked at Ringo, Cher and Paul who were sitting nearby on the sofa, their eyes glued to the television. They were watching Wizard Of Oz musical, from 1939, the one in colour.

"Ringo?" George demanded, "Did I cheat?"

"Nope" Ringo replied distractedly, watching as Dorothy slipped into the tornado.

George smirked at John, "See?" he replied proudly.

John shrugged simply, "Cheater"

"I am not a cheater" George replied looking hurt, "Honestly, I won fair and square" he added.

"No you didn't, you moved your piece when I wasn't looking" John accused him, taking a long drag of his cigarette lazily.

"How do you know I moved it if you weren't looking huh?" George retorted, "You know I won fair and square but you just don't want to admit it, since you're a pansy"

"Did you just call me a pansy?" John asked his temper flaring in a matter of seconds.

George nodded and smirked. John hated to be called a pansy; weakling; child; moron; idiot. He simply hated being called names.

John stood up and threw the chess board of the table, the little marble playing pieces broke as they crashed onto the floor with great impact. George stood up watching his beloved chess board break in horror.

"What'd you do that for?" George asked angrily, "Your such a jerk, you know I won but you can't man up and admit defeat"

"Man up?" John laughed, "Says the wee baby. You're the baby of the bad, _don't_ forget it" John taunted.

"Your such a tosser" George snapped trying hard to control his emotions, "A weak tosser, you can't just help it can you?"

Paul, Cher and Ringo were now watching the fight with interest. Cher slumped in her seat, biting her lip nervously as the two boys hurled abuses at each other. It was frightening. Cher sunk in between the cushions, wishing she wasn't here to witness the argument. Paul watched with intent, John was always at it, arguing with someone just for the sake of it. Ringo glanced between John and George, wondering when to step in to break it up before it got too messy.

"At least I'm not a moron" George was yelling, "You're so blind you went through the exit door thinking it led to the loo, you daft git"

"Talk to your elders with respect" John was smirking, knowing that it would hit home and would piss George off big time.

"Fuck off Lennon" George spat at him, "Sod off to where you came from, you bastard" his face twisted with rage.

John kicked the coffee table with such might it tilted and fell on one side. The glass shattered in front of Cher, Ringo and Paul's feet, Cher squeaked from the surprise. The three brought their feet up, careful not to touch the sharp glass.

George looked from Cher to John. "See, you're scaring her" he informed John darkly.

John glared at him,"She's probably scared of your face seeing as its so hideous" John retorted

Cher squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten, she could still hear them at it but tried to ignore it. It was impossible. They just wouldn't stop.

"Enough" she yelled angrily, "I'm sick of your stupid argument. Can't both of you grow up and leave each other alone?"

"John, next time don't bother playing if your going to accuse the other person of cheating" she snapped at him, "George, I thought you, of all people, would let it go and be the bigger person"

"I am a bigger person, but he's just such a –" George cut in.

"Shut up" Cher cried and blocked her ears with her fingers.

"Paul, call room service and ask them to pick up the broken glass table" she instructed. Paul jumped from the sofa and made his way to the phone. John scowled at George and gave him a salute of his middle finger. He walked out of the suite and shut the door with a big band.

"Ringo, could you get John to calm down?" She asked and he nodded. Ringo went off to look for the auburn haired loon before he could cause too much trouble.

"George" she said looking at him in the eye, "I expected better from you"

"Well you shouldnt" George replied flatly, "Expectations always lead to failure"

With that said George turned on his heel and marched to his room. Cher watched him leave with a frown, he didnt seem to be bothered the 'disappointed in you' lecture. She would have to discover some other tactic to crack him. Paul came back after a few minutes, he stood next to Cher admiring the broken table and chess board.

"They've done worse" Paul dismissed, he lost interest and went back to watching the film. He looked over at Cher, "You seemed to be pretty upset by it" he remarked.

Cher shrugged, "I hate arguments" she replied shortly.

"Why so?" Paul persisted.

"I just do, okay?" Cher snapped and then frowned, "What kind of question is that?" she asked calming down.

"A stupid one" Paul replied smirking. Cher rolled her eyes and bit back a smile. She settled onto the sofa, next to Paul and began to watch as well.

* * *

Brian led Nancy inside the suite, he flicked the lights on and closed the door shut with his feet. Moving close to Nancy, he placed his lips on her neck making her squeal.

"Bri" Nancy mumbled, pushing away from him, "W-what about your kids?"

"Other suite" Brian muttered against her neck.

Nancy immediately gave in and leaned against the wall and Brian planted kisses all over her neck. He reached for the hem of her dress.

"B-bedroom" Nancy stuttered, closing her eyes, blushing. Brian nodded quickly and kissed her again. The pair began to make their way across the room towards Brian's bedroom. They were still entangled, their mouths attached to each others. Nancy leaned against the door and Brian held her waist, he leaned over her. The bucket of flour/water tipped slightly as Nancy leaned against the door. Brian placed a hand on the door as he kissed Nancy hard. The bucket fell from the door towards the floor with a high velocity. Nancy shrieked as the thick paste fell on her head and shoulders. The bucket bounced from Nancy's head to Brian's hitting him on the forehead. Brian bended over in pain holding his head, he muttered a few curses as he straightened out, gingerly rubbing the bump.

"Are you alright?" Brian asked Nancy, blinking at her, stunned from the attack.

Nancy's makeup had run but she nodded slightly, "Disgusting" she stated as she looked at her dress which was filthy, "Who would do such a thing?" she wondered as she pushed her damp flour covered locks from her face.

Brian set his lips in a straight line, "I know just the people" he replied.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Thank you **TheDreamer,** **Me**, **GIM**, **Lucy In The Sky With Stars**, **TBFemke** for reviewing._

**George Is Mine:** I hate fillers, but I promise the next chapter will have a plot twist :D  
**ME:** Dont apologize, I love your reviews. Thank you soooo much :D I like replying to reviews and I like it when people reply to mine so y'know. ASDFGHJIK Review this chapter with your account. I wonder whats your username :P

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes (ie; grammar, spelling...) I didn't get a chance to proof read it. Please review and leave some constructive criticism, like if I'm going too slow or if this story is rubbish or if I should update faster. Or if I should give John less screen time, or whatever. Cheers :D x


	10. Chapter 10

**Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter Ten **

* * *

_Reason#10:Thinking back to old memories._

* * *

"Where are you going?" Brian asked her frowning as he watched Cher fix her hair in the mirror.

"Out" Cher answered shortly as she put a pair of saddle shoes on.

"With who?" Brian replied rolling his eyes at her lack of conversation

"A mate" Cher grinned, "He's picking me up in a few minutes"

"He?" Brian repeated and Cher nodded smirking. A stern look settled on Brian's face, "You are not going anywhere with a 'he' ''

"You force me to stay here with these 'he's' " Cher waved with a flourish of her arm at the beaming Beatles, "But you won't let me go out with one"

"Certainly not" Brian replied shaking his head, "You are not going anywhere with him"

The bell rang and Cher quickly jumped up.

"Bye dad" She called as she ran out the door. Brian glared at her, standing up to run after her but she had already left.

"S'alright Brian" Ringo told him, "I saw that bloke; he's alright. Got a few tattoo's though" Ringo lied and watched as Brian paled.

"Ta-tattoos?" He stuttered.

* * *

"Here you go" Dan held out the ice cream cone.

Cher gazed at a pair of children playing on the monkey bars. One boy and a girl were climbing to the top. The girl was much younger than the boy and was slightly afraid of climbing to the top, the boy held out his hand coaxing her to climb up. They looked related, both were blonde with blue eyes. Once she was finally on the top he gave her a proud grin, they held hands and dangled their feet as they looked at the ground, which seemed so far away from up top.

"Cherry?" Dan was calling, "Wake up" he snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Cher blinked and then frowned, "huh?" She squinted up at him.

Dan handed her the cone, "Your ice cream" he pointed out.

Cher smiled and thanked him, she began licking it fondly. Dan sat next to her n the bench and looked at the kids as well.

"Cute" he commented and Cher nodded in agreement.

"Have you any siblings" she asked.

"No" Dan shook his head, "I live with my mum"

"Dad?" Cher asked hesitantly, not wanting say something wrong.

"He's at home working" Dan shrugged shortly, uneasy by the conversation topic.

"And where is home?" Cher asked curiously, she picked up on his unease quickly and wanted to find out why he was behaving that way.

Dan sighed reluctantly, "France" he admitted.

Cher gaped at him, "You're French?" She spluttered, her eyes widening.

Dan nodded, "Half, my mothers English" he replied, he looked at his shoes rubbing his toe into the ground.

"Can you speak any French?" She asked interestedly.

"Oui" Dan replied grinning, "I lived there most of my life"

"You haven't got an accent" Cher pointed out

"I try to hide it, it gets annoying" he shrugged and the pair grew quiet, licking at their ice creams thoughtfully.

"You've got some on your nose" Dan mumbled and reached out to touch her face. He gently wiped the ice cream from the tip of her nose. Cher blushed and stared at her feet in embarrassment.

* * *

"We have to do the ultimate" Cher pipped up, "So far Dad's been unusually quite about the whole thing. Something's not right?"

"Yeah I know" George agreed, he sniffed at his packet of crisps that he had just opened, "I think these have gone stale"

"Stop being a smart aleck Georgie" John replied lightly smacking the back of his head, "We need to think of a plan"

"What's Brian's favourite things?" Paul mused.

"His daughter" Ringo replied and Cher snorted in disbelief

"The Beatles" Cher shot back.

"His shoes" George spoke up and then made a face, "They're already ruined""

"Nancy" Ringo replied.

The five looked at each other. John wriggled his eyebrows at Paul who rolled his eyes.

"We have to drive her out" Cher realised, snapping her fingers.

"Don't you think that's a bit too far?" Paul asked hesitantly, his face was pale as he thought of the consequences.

Cher shrugged, "Maybe but if I'll get to leave then it'll be worth it" she replied carelessly.

"We'll have to plan this to the exact point" Ringo spoke up looking solemn, "Nothing can go wrong and most importantly _Cher_ has to get caught"

"That's do-able" Cher gave him a thumbs up, looking enthusiastic and undaunted as ever.

* * *

Cher waited as the four Beatles returned to the hotel room after a long day at the studio. She had been bored alone, even though she would never admit it, and kinda, slightly, sorta, missed them. A little.

" 'Ello ye mardy bum!" Cher yelled into George's ear. Instead of making a face and poking her—like he usually did— George gave her a nasty look.

"Thanks for breaking my ear drum" he replied sarcastically, "It's not like I need it you know. It's not of any importance"

Cher looked confused as George grabbed his guitar and stormed into his room, he closed it with a bang making her jump. Cher looked at the rest of the lads accusingly.

"Right" she spoke up sternly looking directly at John, "Which one of you lot hurt Georgie's feelings?"

"Don't look at me" John told her holding his hands up defensively, "I'm so tired I can't even be funny, let alone nasty"

"He's been like that all morning" Paul informed her, "We all kept our distance. Nasty George is nasty"

"There's something bugging him" Ringo concluded, "He hasn't told me yet and I haven't asked. He'll tell us when he feels like it"

The four jumped when they heard the noise of glass breaking. Cher looked at the three lads with a worried expression. Something was up.

"Told you" Paul added settling on the sofa, "Nasty George is nasty"

Cher sighed and stood up, she made her way to George's room. She knocked on the door politely.

"Unless you've got food, stay out" came the reply.

Cher went in anyway and George turned from his spot on the bed and glared at her. Cher ignored his mean gaze and sat cross legged on the bed.

"Alright" she pipped crossing her arms, "What's been doing your head in?"

"Nufin" George replied stubbornly, he plucked a string and adjusted one of the tuning keys on the headstock of his guitar.

"What broke?" She asked after a moment

"The lamp" George admitted, wincing a little, "Didnt do it on purpose, my guitar just pushed it off the bedside table"

"Everything's been going wrong today" he muttered and concentrated on the guitar in his lap.

Cher stood up and inspected the glass shards on the floor. If someone was to walk past his bedside table, they'd get nasty cuts on their feet. She began picking up the glass pieces carefully, arranging them into a pile.

"You got a newspaper?" She asked him and George handed one to her, he crouched down and began helping her arranged the shards into the newspaper. When they were cleaned up, Cher wrapped up the newspaper and threw it away in the bin.

"Get the cleaning lady to hoover in here" Cher squinted at the floor, "Just to be sure"

George nodded and went back to playing his guitar.

"Now" Cher demanded, "Why have you got a gob on?"

"I haven't" George denied and Cher gave him a Look making him sigh, "Alright, maybe I have. But everyone's entitled to be a little angry once in a while. Look at ye. Yer always a grump, but I haven't been pointing it out, have I?"

"Sorry" George winced at his wording, "Didnt mean that. Today's been crap. I didn't sleep much yesterday, then long hours at the studio didn't help, the show was horrible, I got mobbed, and now I've been trying to work out chords for a song"

"If I don't get it done by tonight Paul'll have to do it" George made a face, "And that's humiliating. I'm the lead guitarist, it's _my_ responsibility. John and Paul already write _and_ sing. They can't start doing guitar as well. Then I'll be a sitting duck"

"I'm just in a funk" George shrugged and then smirked, "I'll be alright by dinner time. Especially if Brian lets us order room service"

Cher smiled, "Fab, don't worry about the guitar bit. It's sure you'll figure it out. I thought something had happened at home" she told him with concern.

"God no!" George exclaimed looking amused, "The most exciting thing that's ever happened at home is that the milk man didn't deliver one day"

Cher laughed and George nodded, "Homes not very exciting" he added pointedly.

"Have you got any brothers and sisters?" Cher asked, looking a little wistful.

"Two older brothers and an older sister" George informed her beaming, "I'm the 'ittle un"

"Aww yer the baby" Cher laughed and George stuck his tongue out at her jokingly.

"Me mum's a bit mad to be honest" George told her as he put his guitar away to the side, "She always encouraged me to play guitar. Dunno why, she always knew I'd make it. My mums very nice actually. She's got two penpals from 'Murica. She's a little looney but I suppose we all are"

"My dads a bus driver. He wasnt very keen on music. But he let me have a go since he knew I wanted to do it. They both were very encouraging" George smiled as he thought of home, he should ring more often, he always loved hearing what happened back in Liddy.

"Sounds lovely" Cher smiled.

"What about yours?"

"I got along better with dad than mum. That's why I stayed with him after the divorce. He always let me do what I like and didn't make me do anything I didn't want to. He didn't get mad when I started growing my hair out or stopped going to school"

"Mum always wanted me to be a prim and proper lady. She wanted me to marry a rich heir or whatever and become a housewife. I wasn't into that. We clashed a little" Cher informed him.

"She wanted ye to marry young?" George asked chuckling at the thought of Cher being married.

''Yeah I'm 19 at the moment, she wanted me to be hitched by 21 the latest" Cher made a face, "Aint no way that's happening" she added as an after thought.

"Would ye marry a rich lad or a good looking one?" George asked after a moment.

"Neither. A kind one" she replied smiling softly, "Looks fade and riches finish. But kindness goes on"

George laughed, "Yer such a girl" he shook his head still giggling.

"I'm sensible" Cher replied, scowling at him.

"This coming from a girl who put her sweater on inside out" George pointed out, biting back a smile.

"Shush you!"

* * *

**Finally the chapters out, I apologise for the long wait. I was on holiday and couldn't be bothered to update. Sorry :( Anyway hope you enjoyed, ultimate prank next, what do you think it could be? Do you guys think I should update this on Sunday or next week since I haven't updated in a long time :( My new Beat Boys story ****Rebels Without A Cause**** is up and it features all the lads plus...Cher! (And other love interests) check it out :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Over and out x**

* * *

**KeefCakes**: I love Keef and was actually thinking of putting him in this story, definitely going to do that now. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Reasons To Smile**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Reason#11: Helping people in need._

* * *

"I honestly believe we're going too far" George spoke up, looking very nervous.

"I agree" Ringo replied looking equally anxious,"Brian's going to go mental"

Cher shrugged carelessly, "As long as he lets me go back to America, I'm happy" she replied.

"You were mad at him when he moved you to America in the first place and now you're mad when he's made you come back here?" Paul demanded looking puzzled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cher scowled, "That's the point, he's making me do all the things I don't want to. Where's my say in anything? It is, after all, _my_ life"

"He's your _father_" Paul stressed, "He's got a right to run your life"

"No he hasn't, I'm nineteen" Cher argued, "I'm a legal adult" she pointed out.

"Lets focus on the matter at hand" John spoke up, "What's the ultimate prank that'll get you sent to The States?" He mused.

"Lets gather all the things we do know, then we'll decide what to do from there" Ringo voiced and the others agreed.

"We know Brian cares about Nancy" George remarked smirking.

"But we also know she won't dump him" Paul added, "He's a good catch"

"So he'll have to dump her" John concluded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"But how?" Cher pondered.

"Leave it to me" Paul said mysteriously, his eyes gleaming mischeavously.

* * *

"Brian said we have to pick a charity organization to support in the future. He gave me a few pamphlets to look through" Paul spoke up and took a stack of colorful phamplets lets out of his coat pocket.

"Why does he always give _you_ the cool things?" John whined,snatching them out of Paul's hands.

"Maybe because I'm the only one who bothers to say goodbye to him" Paul replied rolling his eyes, "You just run out of the room the second we're done" he added.

"It gets stuffy in the studio, I have to hang around with the three of you for ages" John retorted smirking, "Not quite my cup of tea"

"Let's get back to the original matter folks" Ringo cut in, he took a pamphlet and read its title, "Amnesty England. Whazat?" A puzzled look slid onto his face.

"Amnesty England is a company that helps people out of tasks as in it helps free slaves from Africa and helps fund and stop wars" Cher spoke up from across the room. The four boys stared at her and she shrugged, "My friends Dawn, she's really into these type of things" Cher added self-consciously.

"Alzimers Research" John read and made a face, "Gross, old people" he threw the pamphlet over his shoulder carelessly.

"WWF England" Paul read and smiled slightly, he opened it and began flipping through, "It's to do with animals; to save the rare ones from going extinct. I think—"

John snatched the pamphlet and crumpled it up, "Bo-ring" he declared tossing that one over his shoulder much to Paul's annoyance.

Cher furrowed her brows at John but bit her lip and turned her attention back to the book she was reading, Lord Of The Rings, her favourite novel.

"What's yours?" Ringo asked George who had been studying his carefully for the past few minutes.

"Cancer Cures and Research" George replied flicking through it, "It says 1 in 200 people get cancer and millions die from it. It hasn't gotten any cure and people don't really survive"

The four boys went quiet and Paul bit his lip. He took a deep breath and tried his hardest to fight off a lump that was developing in his throat. When he was 14 his own mother had passed away due to breast cancer and even if that was a while ago the wounds were still fresh in his heart.

"I think we should do it" Paul muttered and Ringo nodded solemnly.

"Nah" John replied snatching the pamphlet out of George's hands, "That's boring too. Where are the fun ones like pie eating contests?" He wondered as he made a paper aeroplane from the pamphlet. He folded the aeroplane and threw it across the room making the folded up paper soar in the air.

"Charity organisations aren't meant to be fun John" Cher piped up, she closed her book and glared at John, "And cancer is not boring"

"Certainly not" Paul snapped angrily, "You don't know anything about it, so shut up"

"You know what happened to Julia" John retorted not missing a beat, "You _know_. So stop crying you don't see me crying now do you"

Paul bit his lip angrily and John went on, "Cancer is like anything else, it's like...mumps. Some people die, some dont, _get_ _over_ _it_" John emphasised the last three words with aggression.

"It's not like that" George defended calmly, "Cancer has no cure. If you've got it, you're as good as..." His voice trailed off.

"John you don't even know the troubles of being ill" Ringo muttered annoyed, "The pain and agony—"

"Stop it lads. Stop acting like a bunch of pansies, we're a rock and roll band not a 'free the orphans' band" John laughed loudly but his band mates set their lips in thin lines.

"Haven't you a tiny bit of common sense and compassion?" Cher snapped, clutching her book tightly in her hands, her knuckles going white.

"I have passion" John winked, "In bed"

"For Christ sakes" Cher was enraged, "You're such a moron, you know that?! I fucking want to slit your throat right now, you bleeping bastard!"

George widened his eyes when he heard those words come out of Cher's mouth. Ringo bit back a chuckle; Cher swearing was a rare sight.

Cher bit her lip and held her head in her arms. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, she removed the pillow from her mouth and took a deep breath. John looked scared.

She glared at him and screamed into the pillow and then threw it on the sofa, "I'm done with you, sodding Lennon"

She stood up, gave him the finger and walked away, stomping in rage. The four boys looked at each other in surprise and confusion.

* * *

Ringo knocked on the door twice before entering. He found Cher sitting next to the window staring up at the starry nighttime sky with a forlorn expression on her face.

"I know I swear like a sailer" Cher pipped, a flushing as she remembered the argument she had with John earlier that day.

"A drunken one" Ringo added and Cher chuckled.

"I just" She started and then took a deep breath before saying, "John really needs to grow up, he takes everything like a game"

"Orphans, illness, people in need" Cher listed looking upset, "That's not a game"

"John does care, deep down" Ringo told her sitting down next to her, "He just doesn't show it up his male bravado"

"He's written such lovely songs, how could he write things so beautiful while he himself says things so ugly?" Cher wondered.

Ringo shrugged simply, "He's a living paradox he is"

He patted her back, "Are you alright then?" he asked kindly, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine" Cher smiled at him, proving she was.

"Good" Ringo nodded, "Paul will see to it we pick Cancer Research, that's very important to him"


End file.
